


12:59 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl scowling after a creature scratched her face.
Kudos: 2





	12:59 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell viewed Supergirl scowling after a creature scratched her face and the latter eventually defeating it with heat vision.

THE END


End file.
